


Best Friends Forever

by 20-million-bees (bonk_fueled)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crystal Grumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/20-million-bees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some friendships can't be described.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even watch Steven Universe, so I'm really sorry if I get any canon details wrong, but this au is killing me inside, yo.

When the rest of the grumps had first found Brian, Dan was beyond excited. Danny ran to him shouting "BRIAN!!" with open arms. Much to the grumps surprise, Brian swiftly punched Danny in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
"Awww, that's the Brian I know!" Danny said, happily jumping up again and wrapping his arm around Brian's shoulder. He turned and presented his old friend to his new friends.  
Brian stared intensely at each of them, making them nervous.  
"Isn't he great?" Danny asked proudly. Arin was the first to say something.  
"Uhhhhhh. Yeah Dan, he's swell?..." Arin said nervously, being stared at and, now, slowly being flipped off by the ninja. Suzy pulled Arin aside and said in a hushed tone,  
"We can't take that guy with us, he looks like he's going to kill everyone he sees, including Danny," they turn slightly to see Danny hugging Brian contentedly while Brian looks at Arin and Suzy like he is, in fact, going to kill everyone he sees, including Danny.  
"But, if Danny is so close to him, surely he can't be that bad," Arin says, not quite believing himself, "let's just give him a shot."  
"Fine, but if he starts to cause trouble, we can't let him stay around."  
"Fair enough."  
"HEY GUYS DO YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL?" Danny yells as Brian grabs Danny by the shirt and throws him about 20 yards away, "ISN'T HE AWESOME??"  
The couple smiled and nodded hesitantly.

 

Life continued on fairly normally at the grump house, except now they had a ninja staring menacingly whenever someone was within sight-range. Much to everyone except Dan's disdain, Brian also seemed to sleep with his eyes open. Wherever he happened to be. There were a few bad incidents where someone would walk into a room late at night only to be confronted by Ninja Brian about 5 inches from their face, vacantly making eye contact. This was usually followed by loud cursing.  
Danny could usually be found making graphics for Brian about who not to kill, or looking and laughing with Brian. Once in a while, when the group would be out, they would walk past someone and Brian would pull out a knife and stab them. Dan would just brush it off with an "Oh, Brian," and start muttering a song, and the person would begin to heal, but usually ran away terrified before they were completely healed. The first few times this happened, the rest of the group was absolutely mortified, but became slightly less mortified the more it happened. It was still weird. Plus, they learned that they had a healer on their team.  
~  
"Did you see that earlier?"  
"Well, which thing; the battle where Brian destroyed almost all of the enemies single-handed, or the part where he casually tried to murder three people on the way to the battle?"  
"Well, both I guess."  
"I just can't get a read on the guy. Other than the murder of course. But him and Danny seem to have full-fledged conversations that no one else can hear. At least judging by Danny's laughter."  
"And Brian hasn't said a word to anyone since he got here. We don't even know if he has a mouth, all you can see if about half of his face."  
"I mean, you can't deny that Brian is an excellent asset to our team in battle. And he makes Danny so much happier."  
"I don't get that either. I can't count on both of my hands how many times a day Brian punches Danny in the face, but Danny doesn't even mind!"  
"Maybe it's leftover from their training as ninjas? Sparring practice or whatever as team building."  
"I guess that would make sense."  
"I don't think there's anything else to do except wait and see what happens."  
"Ye-FUCK."  
Ninja Brian had appeared right behind them. He flipped the double bird and left.

 

It was perhaps the most intense battle the grumps had ever been involved with. There were hordes of enemies, seemingly coming from anywhere and everywhere. Arin, Suzy, Danny, and Brian had formed a back-to-back circle to fight the onslaught as best as they could. All four of them were getting tired. Suddenly a pained yell and a thud was heard. Danny's gem had been cracked. The other three heard this and quickly looked back at him. He was on the ground, and he looked terrified. Arin looked over at Brian, who looked absolutely enraged. It was like any negative energy that could ever be felt by any number of people had been channeled into one intense glare. Brian closed his eyes and focused his energy into his hands forming a bright red, glowing ball.  
"Get close to me," Arin heard from a voice he didn't recognize. He looked at Brian.  
"Yes that was me now grab Suzy and get close to my side." Arin grabbed Suzy, who had still been fighting, and huddled near Brian. He released the energy ball, and it stunned all of the enemies.  
"YOU COULD DO THAT BEFORE?" Arin yelled, "AND YOU CAN TALK???" Brian glared,  
"Not talk, telepathy. And yes, but it requires far to much energy for non-desperate situations. Anyways, this is not the time," Brian went to Dan, who was still on the ground. Suzy leaned over to Arin.  
"What the fuck," she whispered, "What do you mean he can talk?"  
"Telepathy," Arin muttered.  
"Wait, really?" Suzy asked, "Well, that explains their 'conversations'."  
"There's a lot of explaining for them to do," Arin said, "But for now we have more pressing issues." They focused their attention to Brian and Danny. Brian had picked up Danny.  
"That stun won't last forever, we need to retreat."  
~  
The grumps had gone to a fairly hidden area. Ninja Brian couldn't carry Danny too far, he was still tired from stunning the enemies.  
"What do we do?" Arin asked. Brian looked like he was crying, "Brian?"  
A tear fell onto Dan's gem, and Suzy and Arin watched as it began... to heal. The couple sat awestruck as Brian fully healed their friend.  
"What... what happened?" Danny asked when he came to.  
"It's, it's a long story," Suzy said, "And you have some explaining to do."  
Danny looked at Brian. "It was you, wan't it?" Danny said. For the first time, Ninja Brian broke eye contact.  
"I told you guys, isn't Brian the best?"


End file.
